A backpack for transporting a child typically provide support for the child and provide comfort for the wearer, but often does not provide impact protection for the child to prevent injury if the wearer should trip or fall. In particular, prior art backpacks typically do not provide protection for the child's head and delicate cranium in the event the wearer trips, falls, or loses balance and collides with a standing object, causing a greater and potentially more traumatic injury than would otherwise be possible without the child being transported in a backpack.
It is desired to provide an improved backpack for safely transporting a child which provides support and protection for a child's cranium and body, reducing likelihood of injury to the child from a fall or collision with a stationary object by the wearer of the backpack.